Walktrough
This page will presents the main idea of the EYE campaign, not a mission-by-mission walkthrough (unless someone wants to do it). So this page contains massive spoilers. The campaign of EYE is divided into 2 parts : *You have 1st a succesion of maps until Mars, common to all playthrough *Then another succesion of maps, that'll depend of your action on Mars, leading to different ending stories. The goal is to gather 3 special powers, obtained by multiple playthrough + different choices on Mars. Note : 2 playthoughs may be enough to gather the 3 powers. It seems the current end is to reach the map cc_end, and quit the game. There is no "You win" message. Before, the end was impossible to reach, as the condition too hard/bugged (like getting a perfect score on each mission). That was changed in a patch. A More Detailed Walkthrough Simple mechanics you need to learn: * Brouzoufs are money, you spend it on practically everything * Press V to do maintenance, this is only helpful if you break a leg or go crazy(you'll know) * Crouching regenerates your energy much faster, weird yes but it sort of almost makes sense if you stretch your mind a bit. * You absolutely(ABSOLUTELY) need to get the medkit research as soon as possible, I cannot stress how essential to gameplay this is. More so than any other mechanic. * Stealth in this game doesn't work how you're used to. You must buy the cloak from the medical bay to be stealthy. The AI can't see you from far away(depending on difficulty) but hiding in shadows does nothing to your detectability so you'll be seen immediately(think about it, everyone has cyberware to some extent) * Polyclone is a useful starting ability don't ignore it. * The game is often very dark, that's what Eye vision is for. * I highly recommend setting up shortcuts for your abilities in the options menu. * ALWAYS EXPLORE THE EYE TEMPLE BETWEEN MISSIONS. There's a few relevant NPCs who hop around in here each time you come back. They have some very plot critical information so make sure you talk to everyone. Cave Follow the instructions you are given by Rimanah until you meet Dutch at the first Armory. You need to make a choice here, gear up(choose whatever looks best to you, Snipers and medium armor tends to be the best combination for this map however.) and go out to meet the Federal police in combat or don't gear up and head through the vent in this area. Note the vent is really(REALLY) long and there's no benefit to carrying weapons or armor through it so make sure to strip down and get ready to hold W. Generally it's recommended to fight the cops as there is no benefit to going through the vent. Continue on, you will come to a door you need to hack and an NPC to talk to, congratulations you're done Temple 1 This is where the real decisions come in the early game, you will be given objectives to talk to people, do it but hold off on setting off once you are told to get ready for your next mission. Look around, you should see 3 symbols. A cog, a Greek psi symbol and a gun. These are the Cyber-ware dealer, the Psi skill dealer and the weapon dealer respectively. Go look at all their stock. You will notice that everything has a skill requirement. You need to choose now which you'll build towards because even on the highest difficulty(which btw gives the most brouzoufs and xp) you won't get enough points to unlock everything on the minimum 3.25 playthroughs. MAKE SURE YOU BUY THE CLOAK IF YOU CAN and preferably Eye vision as well. Once you've chosen this talk to any NPCs you haven't then set off for your first mission. New Eden You'll start on the beach, talk to the NPC. You can't not be spotted(even cloaked) but it doesn't seem to affect anything. Choose an approach that best fits your play style(Hacking, talking, murdering). I recommend murdering, hacking is generally not very useful and talking is entirely dependent on your ability to navigate the weird ass translation. Do the task, then take the elevator. Done You'll now be in a new area with your mentor. Talk to him, do the objectives. This section is pretty linear . Make sure to shoot the pipe when you get the marker for it, it can spawn an EYE squad that you can advance behind if you really like to take things slow. Once you get to the Store objective it doesn't matter if you kill the members in the meeting your mentor will still berate you for making waves and being slow. Deliver the cyber brain, talk to the barman, go to the apartment. The case should be in one of the apartments. If you can't find it in any, reload as it sometimes doesn't spawn. If you take too long a few federal cops will bust in but they should be easy pickings. Get the case. Done. Missions up to Noctis Labyrinth I'm not going to baby hold your hand, through all these missions as they are very linear. From the New Eden entry you should have an idea how the missions flow, there are also side missions hidden in many areas, including New Eden which I will leave with another contributor. Below I will list a few easy to miss important details about specific maps which may aid a player before going on to the least linear map, Noctis Labyrinth. Forgotten Center(Bandit Mission) It doesn't matter if you fail to shut the doors, it just means MetaStreum creatures will continue to spawn there. Synicles rarely seem to spawn here though so just kill the guy doing the hacking if you want to speed the map up. Downtown(Electric Sheep) The last Bandit Lieutenant is after the maintenance access corridor, killing him immediately ends the mission. Vindico(Sulaco) - It will escape your notice if you don't fully explore this map but there are 3 Synicles in the tunnels where you activate the Auxiliary Power. They tell a story relevant to the plot. Dutch dying does not fail the mission, it in fact speeds it up considerably as you are immediately shunted onto the next objective. For the protect Dutch objective, you have to kill all the MetaStreum creatures, they sometimes get stuck so if the mission isn't moving on check their spawns(or kill Dutch and the 2 NPCs). It is possible to move Dutch if he gets stuck by running up to himn and waiting for him to move directly away. You can use this to shove him to the landing pad if he's having trouble getting there. Once you plant the bomb the mission immediately ends so don't bother hacking turrets if you can bypass or kill them. Noctis Labyrinth There are 2 enemies you should be aware of here, the interceptors(which generally die when you take out the turrets) and the Deus Ex, which require headshots. The sniper rifle and the Excidium are the recommended weapons to take these on. In fact this is the only mission where the distances are long enough to punish you for using other weapons. You will be met by Dutch(even if he died, this isn't a bug according to the devs make of that what you will). He should go out and die to an interceptor, though if you go ahead and kill it quick enough or it bugs out he actually won't! The game ignores this though so carry on as usual. You need to jump up onto the ruined building you see immediately as you turn the corner from the starting area, then go down and talk to both scarabs. The teleporters stay active even if you die so don't worry. Noctis seems confusing but ultimately theres 4 major areas. The EYE Base(where you should be right now), The looter base, the fed base and the crypt. So lets walk you through them The Looter Base- To get to the Looter Base, leave EYE Base and go up the ramp to the left of the big plateau straight outside. Cross the rock bridge and you should see them standing around. There's only one thing to really do here beyond talk to NPC's and that is the Listening Post. Either talk the Looter leader into letting you use it(This is quite hard) or hack it(again quite hard). All you get is some side chatter from this so you can safely ignore it. The Fed Base - Go down the other set of stairs leading out the back of the looter base and head left towards the ruins, activate the portal. You now want to head towards the hill with the tank on it(and a Deus Ex behind it) not towards the flatter area on the portals right. Kill the Deus Ex and go up to the tank. Snipe the 3 Synicles on the other side of the pit then cross the stairs over to them and follow the canyon to find the base. Do not go all the way down the stairs yet. There's a couple of things here. One is the damaged AI inside the big warehouse that you need to hack for a mission objective. The other is the fed inside the first building on the right as you come from the area with the Synicles. If you navigate this guys conversation tree correctly this will take you to the Federation Ending. The Crypt - There are 2 entrances to this area. One is the grate in the temple behind the other Deus Ex, it's a hard hack but lets you skip a lot of the mission. The other is down the stairs of the big pit after the tank Deus Ex, this is longer but the only choice if you don't have good hacking skills. Note there are Carnophages in this area which are invisible to EYE vision. Talk to the Dead King(don't join his army) he'll give you a mission to sacrifice 27 humans in order to open up the portal in the crypt. the best place to do this is the fed base, you'll preferably want to turn up the enemy spawn rate in the options to max and disable the spawn limit check-box to speed this up. Kill your 27, then return to him, the portal will be open(it's upstairs in a big open area, you can find it just by wandering around in the crypt). Progress through, this will take you to the Rimanah or Mentor Endings. Rimanah ending This one's pretty simple, refuse your mentor and win the fight. Go to the Jian temple and kill them all. Head back. there should be a Carnophage waiting at the temple who will give you Hypnotic Gate when you talk to him, kill the 4 pillars and jump over to the tunnels area. Swim through the water(its best to cloak first otherwise Rimanah will instantly polyclone and make the whole thing awkward) and pop out, kill Rimanah and his goons and you're done. Go through the post game temple and move onto your next ending Mentor Ending Basically the same as above but you need to spare your mentor rather than killing him. This will take you to a looter stronghold. You basically just need to walk around until you find the right guys, theres a side quest that points you in the right direction but your looking to find one particular looter, in the second half of the map that gives you a quest to go blow up some gas. Do so following the objective markers then go back to him, the pits near him will now be empty, go to the furthest one( you can climb up the girders like ladders if you fall in the wrong one. Jump down and go talk to the Ex EYE member about stuff. Leave and you will be taken to the temple. Kill your mentor, then listen to Scrabal, you should now have the Triangular Gate. Kill the Pillars and Rimanah as above and this concludes this ending. Federal Ending This is a little more complex than the other 2 endings, you need to talk to the federal in the fed base area then go to their ship, take all the options which don't have you take them down and you'll be warped to a club map with Cyrus.Here you have to keep the members of the Secreta Secretorum busy long enough, you can either kill them(quite hard), hack stuff for Cyrus(also quite hard) or talk to them. You need to get your story straight and stick to it this section, that's the easiest way of getting through most the dialogue trees. The 2 standout ones are the one the member on the front refers to as an expert and the one who'll question you about Cyrus. Tell the first that the attack comes through the gate you were told to say and that it will be an attack on the biggest Forge world. Tell the second that he should talk to Cyrus about it. Go back to Cyrus, then to the extraction area. There should be a looter next to the door before you leave, talk to him and be nice, he'll give you substitution gate. Go to the temple and kill the pillars/Rimanah as per the other endings True Ending You should now have all 3 gate abilities. Go to the cave again where you start a cycle and to your immediate right the wall should collapse to reveal a glowing portal. Go through. You want to follow the hypnotic gate signs when you see them here everything else is just a formality. The inferno hackable devices kill every enemy on the level but its best to ignore them as they seem to just be something the devs forgot to remove. Talk to Circe in the last room, It is possible to kill her using the gate spells but it just traps you in this level. Trying to kill her with a weapon will teleport you outside the level back to the cave. You have 2 choices here, continue the circle(which does exactly what you'd expect) or break through the Frontier which takes you to the seal island. There's nothing to do here other than break the seal if you want to keep playing, people have tested it pretty extensively. That's it, that's the end. There doesn't seem to be another hidden ending despite what Circe says. Unless someone miraculously discovers another area(unlikely given the amount of data mining that went into it)you have now officially beaten E.Y.E. Sit back, relax and wonder whether you were ever actually real. Category:Stubs Category:Spoilers Category:Walkthrough